Estereotipos españoles
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: "Los españoles son vagos", "todos los españoles van a corridas y saben torear", "todas las españolas saben bailar flamenco, "España es la tierra del sol y la playa" España tratará desmentir todos estos estereotipos la mayoría inciertos y desfasados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para analizar culturas y de paso divertirme.

Los españoles tenemos una colección de estereotipos con los que somos conocidos por todo el mundo, algunos realmente molestos la verdad. He logrado recopilar unos cuantos, pero si queréis podéis ayudarme con otros que no se me ocurran a mí. Así podremos desmentirlos uno a uno.

Espero que os guste mi primer fic de Hetalia.

¡A leer!

**Los españoles son perezosos y les encanta dormir la siesta.**

_7:00._ Esa era la hora en la que el despertador sonaba con fuerza por toda la habitación, indicando que era la hora de empezar la jornada laboral.

España no lo oyó hasta que el sonido se hizo tan insoportable y estridente que había despertado a medio vecindario y, ya de casualidad, a él. Abrió los ojos, molesto y se incorporó ligeramente para ver que había estado sonando durante casi siete minutos sin que él se enterase. Lo apagó y se quedó mirando el reloj atontado. ¡Dios! A esa hora no estaban puestas ni las calles, ¿no podía empezar a trabajar a las diez? Esa era una muy buena hora.

"Tengo que levantarme", se dijo a sí mismo. "No puedo llegar tarde otra vez o mis jefes se molestarán conmigo".

Podían jurarle a dios y a todos los ángeles que él lo había intentado, había intentado levantarse y empezar a prepararse, que hasta había sacado un pie de debajo de la manta dispuesto a pisar el frío suelo. Pero no pudo, cuando apoyó el pie derecho en el suelo y notó la diferencia de temperatura con respecto al otro pie y se sentó sobre la cama, volvió a echarse de forma inconsciente y sus ojos se cerraron sin poderlo evitar. El sueño volvía a hacer mella en él.

_8:30._ "Mierda, mierda, ¿cómo es posible que me volviese a dormir?". España corría saliendo del portal con toda la rapidez que le permitía el hecho de ir poniéndose el abrigo y sujetando el asa de su maletín con la boca a la vez que se llevaba el teléfono móvil a la oreja para avisar del problema que tenía. No sabía cómo había conseguido mantener en equilibrio todo lo que llevaba pero más o menos todo estaba bajo control para salir por fin a la calle y correr a su coche.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en el exterior llovía con tanta fuerza que parecía que caían piedras del cielo. ¡No podía creérselo! ¡Cómo el día podía haber empezado con tal mal pie!

Sabía que no le daba tiempo a coger un paraguas porque en teoría a esa hora era a la que debería estar ya en el Ministerio de Economía y, aunque sabía que la ministra era una persona muy paciente y muy comprensiva con los problemas ajenos, era muy inflexible con la puntualidad. Si no llegaba, seguramente le obligaría a releerse los balances en los que habían estado trabajando sin él y sin que nadie se los pudiese explicar.

Así que, sin poder hacer nada más, España se desabrochó el abrigo y se lo puso en la cabeza. Después salió corriendo cuidando que nada se le cayese, en dirección a su coche.

Éste le esperaba al otro lado de la calle. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde y sin muchas ganas de hacer maniobras dentro del garaje, así que lo dejó aparcado cerca de su casa. Lo abrió mientras iba llegando y abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar el maletín y todo lo que llevaba empapado en la parte trasera para dar la vuelta completa en dirección al asiento delantero.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta para meterse rápidamente, un coche con más velocidad de la que se podía permitir en una ciudad tan concurrida como Madrid, pasó por encima de un enorme charco que, por mala fortuna, estaba al lado suyo y le empapó de pies a cabeza.

España era una persona muy paciente y comprensiva, Romano podía dar testigo de ello. Tanto que simplemente se quedó en silencio, notando el agua le chorreaba de su pelo a la cara. Podía haberse puesto a maldecir al maldito conductor y rezar por que le captase un radar y le pusiesen una multa, pero sólo se introdujo con toda la ropa mojada en el interior del coche con una sonrisa de resignación.

Consultó su reloj una vez más y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto y se apresuró a meter la llave para arrancar y pisar el acelerador para comenzar a moverse en dirección a la carretera.

_9:15_ y no se movía del maldito atasco que se había formado en la carretera en la que se encontraba. España se desesperaba y daba golpecitos al volante cada vez más continuo por la impaciencia. ¿La gente no tendría que estar en sus trabajos desde hacía un rato?

Ignorando la ironía de su queja, comenzó a avanzar más lentamente pero sin pausa. En ese momento, oyó su teléfono móvil sonar y rápidamente pulsó el botón del manos libres para no perder de vista la carretera. Le llegó enseguida una voz que le era muy conocida:

_—_¡Buenos días, Francia!_—_le saludó mientras torcía en dirección al centro y se libraba por fin del atasco.

__—_Espagne_!_—_oyó la voz melosa de uno de sus mejores amigos a través del altavoz_—_¿Estás trabajando?

_—_¡Qué va!_—_le contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera_—_. Estoy en el coche.

_—_¿No dijiste anoche que tenías que estar a las ocho y media en el Ministerio?_—_preguntó Francia oyéndole reírse.

_—_¡Apártate de ahí, imbécil que invades el carril!_—_contestó de pronto España sobresaltando al francés antes de soltar un pitido con indignación_—_. Perdona, no es a ti. Un tío estaba metiéndose mal.

_—_Sois coléricos al volante_—_comentó simplemente_—_. Te iba a decir que llegué de madrugada a casa, pero que no me ha pillado Sarkozy ni nada. Ahora con su hija ya no se preocupa tanto por mí.

_—_Seguro que es muy mona la niña_—_le contestó con una sonrisa boba en los labios España_—_. Ojalá pudiera seguir teniendo a mis niños en casa.

_—_El caso es que te tenía que decir una cosa_—_siguió hablando Francia_—_. Italia ha pedido ayuda del Fondo Monetario Internacional y tenemos que ayudarles. ¿Te habías enterado?

_—_Ya lo sabía, el otro día hablé con Romano_—_contestó España repentinamente entristecido al acordarse de su querido Romano y su hermano_—_. Tengo que dejarte Francia, que ahora no es buen momento para hablar…_—_no pudo continuar hablando porque tuvo que volver a pitar por otro conductor despistado_—_¡Lo siento! Luego hablo contigo.

Se despidió y apagó el altavoz. Llovía con mucha fuerza y tuvo que aminorar la marcha para adentrarse en plena ciudad. La carretera era de doble sentido y ya llevaba a dos personas a las que tocaba el claxon. Miró el reloj otra vez y sintió que sudaba frío, iban a ser las diez. Le iban a matar.

_10:00_ Por fin se encontraba en uno de tantos despachos del Ministerio de Economía, una hora y media más tarde de lo esperado. Pero se había librado, cuando lo vieron empapado y con el traje hecho una pena por las prisas, a la vez de su aspecto más claramente desmejorado, pensaron que estaba enfermo y entendieron que con lo que estaban pasando últimamente, el que peor parte llevase era él.

España trató de disculparse, alegando que se había quedado dormido, pero los que allí estaban, insistían en que era normal por lo enfermo que se encontraba y que se olvidase de lo que había pasado. Cuando oyó decir eso, España creía que si no se controlaba, iba a lanzarse a los brazos de todas esas personas comprensivas y se sintió realmente culpable por haberse quedado dormido de verdad.

_—_Venga_—_había dicho la ministra dándole una palmada en el hombro con más fuerza de la que se esperaba_—_. Ahora nos tenemos que poner a trabajar de una vez.

Después de esto, le dejaron ir a secarse al servicio y arreglarse un poco el atuendo para no parecer un vagabundo y volvió para comenzar de una vez el trabajo que le esperaba. Pensó en Romano y se sintió más decidido a no ser él el siguiente en tener que pedir ayuda internacional. ¡Él era el jefe y no podía permitir caerse por una simple crisis!

Ahora se encontraba allí, rodeado de un montón de personas y sentado frente a una pila de papeles que parecía no terminar con balances económicos, gráficos del instituto de estadísticas, análisis del euro en España y… más y más economía. La palabra "economía" le salía por las orejas: crisis económica, desaceleración económica, recesión económica, siesta económica…

"¡No pienses en la siesta!", se reprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta del sueño que le estaba entrando sólo con ver tantos números. Cogió otra hoja que le acababan de pasar y vio que era una carta que venía desde Alemania, "Con que en España tenemos muchas vacaciones, ¿eh Alemania?", pensó disgustado y dejó la hoja en la mesa boca abajo para no verla.

Sus ojos volvían a cerrarse lentamente. Estaba muy desmotivado y no quería trabajar, no debía haber salido la noche anterior sabiendo que tenía que trabajar en algo tan importante como era el futuro de su país. Allí estaban junto a él montones de personas y sus respectivos gabinetes explicándole mil cosas que debía saber o hacer cuando fuera a la reunión de los miembros de la Unión Europea a Bruselas.

_—_¡Señor España! Tiene que echar un vistazo a esta nueva directiva europea_—_decía una de las vicesecretarias del ministerio que le tendía una hoja.

_—_También échele un vistazo al índice del PIB español en comparación con Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra y todos estos países europeos. Las diferencias son escandalosas_—_otra persona le decía por otro lado.

_—_Nuestra prima de riesgo ha bajado puntos con respecto a los días anteriores_—_decía en ese momento la ministra_—_. Es una vergüenza lo que nos han hecho las agencias, nosotros no estamos por encima de los italianos, no pensamos permitir que esto ocurra más, ¡somos un país solvente!

España trataba de prestar atención a todos, pero parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para volverle loco entre todos y no paraban de aparecer hojas y hojas por todas partes y ya no sabía ni de dónde salían.

Sin darse cuenta, desconectó y no pudo evitar recordar tiempos mejores. Se acordó de la playa y de lo a gusto que estaba tirado en la arena dejando que el sol le bronceara más la piel, de lo mucho que se divertía persiguiendo a Inglaterra por Ibiza simplemente para fastidiarle cuando iba de vacaciones allí o cuando Romano un buen día de primavera apareció por su casa en busca de tomates con su cara enfurruñada y sus malos modos, cuando Bélgica le traía chocolate en otoño se quedaban los dos solos comiéndolo con churros…

Sonrió de forma boba y se quedó en ese universo alternativo mientras a su alrededor, todos discutían y trataban de poner en orden los asuntos del día. Lo único que oyó de todo lo que decían era:

_—_¿Nos vamos a tomar un café?

_12:00_ y ya llevaba tres paradas para un café. La reunión con el equipo del ministerio de Economía había terminado hacía bastante y él tenía que quedarse examinando todos los papeles que le habían dejado después de una bronca por parte de la ministra por no hacerle caso y ahora tenía que hacer todo el trabajo él solo. Si no se hubiera distraído…

Había logrado escabullirse de la sala sin que nadie le viese para irse él solo a tomar un chocolate con churros. Mientras mojaba en el chocolate ardiendo y se lo llevaba a la boca, sonreía sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo tan delicioso como eso?

Fuera aún llovía y seguramente nadie le prestaría atención hasta mucho más tarde, así que optó por relajarse y disfrutar de ese rato de felicidad. Al fondo del lugar, estaba encendida la televisión, pero no llegaba a oírla ni quería. Todo de un modo u otro acaba teniendo que ver con la crisis y estaba harto de la crisis y de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Recordó lo poco que había hecho desde que la ministra le había dejado la pila de carpetas que tenía que revisar sobre la mesa y le había obligado a permanecer allí sentado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pero todo le resultaba tan soberanamente aburrido que cuando se había querido dar cuenta, había creado con todos los clips de las carpetas la forma de un enorme tomate y le había gustado tanto que durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a hacer montones de formas de tomate. Era tan estúpido…

"No importa", se dijo mientras volvía a comer otro churro, "cuando vuelva me pondré a ello y lo terminaré. La jefa se sentirá tan orgullosa de mí que me dejará marcharme antes.

Tras referirse a su jefa del día, se levantó de la mesa y pagó lo que debía. Después de despedirse del local y en especial del camarero al que ya conocía de otras ocasiones, se marchó corriendo en dirección al Ministerio

_14:00 _¡Por fin, la hora de comer! España se sentía pletórico porque había logrado estar casi dos horas seguidas trabajando. Bueno, no del todo, pero casi. Había terminado con la carpeta de los presupuestos que llevarían a Bruselas y apenas había comenzado con las cifras de deuda, pero había logrado avanzar un poco.

Miró sus figuras de tomates grandes y sus pequeños hijos tomate como los había acabado llamando cariñosamente en el intermedio entre presupuestos y deuda pública… ¡Hasta le había dado tiempo a inventarse una historia para ellos!

Tenía hambre a pesar de lo que había comido a lo largo de sus no tan cortos periodos de descanso y se marchó al restaurante del ministerio donde sabía que se comía muy bien.

Dejó todas las carpetas encima de la mesa y se marchó corriendo antes de quedarse sin sitio. ¡Ya después de comer y de la segunda reunión del día que tendría, terminaría con todo!

Se fue pensando en si en el menú tendría algo con tomate o con patata o que le daba igual porque toda la comida le gustaba.

_16:30_ Alguien le estaba golpeando con fuerza en el brazo y no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué no le dejaban dormir? ¿Dormir, cómo que dormir?

Abrió los ojos de golpe por el susto de haberse percatado que en esa fracción de segundo en la que había cerrado los párpados más de lo acostumbrado, se había quedado completamente dormido sentado y casi con la cabeza colgando del cuello.

_—_Señor España_—_volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con su asistente que le miraba preocupado_—_. Se ha quedado dormido.

España miró a todos los lados percatándose del desastre. ¡Se había quedado dormido en medio de la reunión! Pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta porque seguían atentos escuchando lo que la ministra decía. Se incorporó a una mejor posición y se disculpó con la mirada a su pobre asistente que seguía preocupado por su bienestar. Entonces miró a su ministra de Economía y puso la mejor cara de concentración e interés que podía permitirse.

Sin embargo el sopor de la hora que era, el calor que hacía en la sala y que no se había despejado con el pequeño susto que se había llevado, provocó que volvieran a cerrársele los ojos una vez más y que la cabeza se le nublase por el sueño. Trató de mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y tieso como un palo para evitar quedarse sopa otra vez, pero era imposible. La cabeza se le movía de un lado a otro por la pérdida de la fuerza en el cuello y los ojos le picaban de tanto soportar el sueño. Necesitaba dejar de luchar y dormirse de una vez. ¿Por qué no le dejaban dormir? Era la hora de la siesta, no la de trabajar.

_—_¿España?_—_oyó de pronto la voz de la ministra que le hizo sobresaltarse e incorporarse como si nada hubiera pasado_—_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Alguna recesión?

_—_¡No!_—_negó él con la cabeza_—_. Sólo estoy cansado.

La verdad es que no conseguía espabilarse y sospechaba que en cuanto le dejaran de prestar atención se volvería a dormir y esa vez nada podría impedirlo. A lo mejor no se encontraba tan bien como él creía.

_—_Estás enfermo, España_—_seguía hablando la ministra_—_. Dejaremos esta reunión para mañana.

_—_No, de verdad que estoy bien_—_trató de explicarse la nación desesperado_—_. Puedo aguantar toda la reunión, lo prometo.

Nadie parecía muy convencido, pero al ver la cara de determinación del país a pesar de lo mal que se veía, decidieron continuar con lo que estaban hablando. España se moría de sueño, pero volvió su empeño en atender y logró mantener la concentración hasta que llegó al final. Al menos había logrado comprender qué tenía de malo que la prima de riesgo subiera más puntos de los que debía.

_19:00_ Terminaron las reuniones del día y se encontraba en su casa desde hacía media hora trabajando lo que no había podido hacer en casa. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas del agotamiento. Había visto en el día tantas estadísticas y fórmulas matemáticas que sabía seguramente que soñaría con economía durante toda noche.

Ahora se encontraba sobre su mesa con todos los papeles que le habían dado para que lo preparase para cuando fuese a Bruselas. Las cifras no estaban tan mal, pero podría estar mejor y el problema del paro era escandaloso…

_—_¡Pero cómo es posible que haya tanto paro!_—_dijo en voz alta llevándose las manos en la cabeza_—_. Algo raro tiene que pasar porque si no estaría medio muerto. ¡No puede haber tanta gente sin trabajo!

Trataba de buscar la respuesta y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa incapaz de comprender qué pasaba en su país. Eran imposible todas esas cifras, simplemente imposible.

Mientras buscaba la maldita causa de ese escandaloso paro y la razón de por qué él se encontraba a pesar de ello bien, sus ojos pasaron de forma inconsciente en dirección a su enorme huerto. Desde los grandes ventanales podía ver todo su campo cultivado y sobre todo sus tomates al lado de la ventana, muy grandes y perfectamente rojos. ¡Dios, tenía tanta hambre!

Se levantó para salir a recogerlos, pero antes de ello, se quedó mirando todos los papeles que le esperaban en la mesa. Sintió culpabilidad por dejarlo así, pero luego reflexionó y pensó que debía airearse y distraerse recogiendo su fruta favorita. "Pensaré en ello mientras estoy fuera", lo último que se dijo antes de marcharse al patio.

Pero allí, lo último que hizo fue pensar en la crisis. Nada más que vio lo espléndidos que estaban sus tomates, comenzó a emocionarse y dar gritos de felicidad. Todo lo agotado y deprimido que había estado todo el día, parecía haberse esfumado para ser sustituido por su habitual buen humor. En ese momento se sentía como si fuera la potencial mundial y comenzó a corretear por su huerto cantando alegremente. Como también había dejado de llover y el sol había vuelto a salir parecía que ello incrementaba su emoción por la vida.

Cuando recogió todo lo que había podido, volvió a trabajar ya por fin dispuesto a terminar con la jornada laboral tan estresante que había tenido. Pero cuando se fue a sentar, oyó el timbre de la puerta varias veces sin parar. España sonrió. Sabía de quiénes se trataban y fue corriendo muy contento a abrir la puerta.

No podía fallar, eran Francia y Prusia que habían ido a visitarle. Conocía ya la manera brusca y escandalosa que tenía de llamar a la puerta la ex nación Prusia, siempre queriendo llamar la atención:

_—_¡Ya era hora de que abrieras, España! No puedes hacer esperar a mi maravillosa persona_—_fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto le vio.

_—_¡Hola chicos!_—_les saludó con alegría_—_¿Qué hacéis aquí?

_—_Venimos a buscarte_—_le explicó Francia que se hizo notar enseguida_—_. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

_—_Pero si tú estuviste ayer aquí por la noche_—_contestó España confuso.

_—_Digo los tres juntos y en plan de risas_—_se apresuró a decir Francia, para evitar a toda costa los gritos de indignación de Prusia exigiendo una explicación de por qué no le habían llamado a él.

_—_¡No puedo chicos, de verdad!_—_contestó España decepcionado_—_. Tengo mucho que hacer para la reunión en Bruselas.

_—_¡Oh vamos, _Espagne_!_—_exclamó Francia pasando su brazo por la espalda de su vecino, mano que pronto estaría en otros lugares más interesantes_—_. Todos sabemos que estás trabajando mucho_—_ante la mirada indignada de España, se apresuró a añadir_—_. No importa lo que diga Sarkozy de vuestra economía. Te aseguro que en el fondo piensa lo contrario.

_—_¡Venga España, necesito cerveza!_—_exclamó Prusia_—_. No puedes hacer venir a alguien tan asombroso como yo desde la otra punta de Europa para que me dejes plantado.

España miró a sus dos amigos que esperaban su respuesta, ansiosos y sintió pena por ellos. Habían ido a buscarle para estar juntos cuando podrían estar haciendo otras cosas. No podía dejarles tirados.

_—_Está bien_—_contestó finalmente_—_. Pero estaré poco rato, que tengo que trabajar.

Sus amigos asintieron conformes y le sacaron de casa sin que opusiera ninguna resistencia. Estaba seguro de que sería algo muy tranquilo, cenar, un par de copas, ligar y volverse a casa pronto para seguir trabajando. Era el plan perfecto.

Consultó su reloj y vio que eran casi las nueve de la noche. ¡Había estado casi dos horas en casa y ya llevaba la mitad del trabajo! Para que luego digan que no trabajaba.

_—_Sólo estaré hasta medianoche, chicos_—_les dijo antes de salir de casa.

_—_No te preocupes, _mon ami_—__contestó Francia volviéndole a sobar sin que el español se diese cuenta de nada_—_. Sólo serán un par de copas de nada y nos vamos.

_4:00_. España abría la puerta de su casa de la manera más torpe que podía. Cerró tras de sí y trató de cerrar con dos vueltas con la llave, al tercer intento no golpeó la madera de la puerta y logró introducirla en la cerradura. Luego se dirigió al interior de la casa dando tumbos.

Se iba riendo solo y dando traspiés entre cortas carcajadas, se había pasado bebiendo esta vez y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con tanta intensidad que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo y no se daría cuenta.

Tenía mucho sueño y se moría por irse a dormir. Había logrado convencer a Francia de que se fuese y que se llevase a Prusia, más borracho que los dos juntos, con él para que al día siguiente pudiese volver a la casa en la que vivía con Alemania. Ya no iba a trabajar, era algo totalmente imposible.

Autocompadeciéndose en su borrachera se encaminó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, quitándose solo los zapatos y los pantalones por la mitad. Sólo quería dormir, nada más que dormir.

Pero antes de apagar la luz, miró su teléfono móvil y vio un mensaje. Era su jefe, el presidente del Gobierno que decía así:

"_España, necesito que mañana estés en la Moncloa a las nueve de la mañana. Tenemos que trabajar en el asunto de la llegada de los diplomáticos de Iberoamérica."_

Sintió ganas de tirar el móvil, pero simplemente puso el despertador y lo dejó sobre su mesita para despertarse al día siguiente a esa hora. ¿Es que nunca le iban a dejar dormir?

Conclusión: los españoles trabajan muchas más horas que el resto de Europa, pero son mucho menos productivos que los demás. Además se duerme menos por los ruidos y apenas tienen tiempo para dormir la siesta por el trabajo.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho. La verdad es que por lo general no solemos estar muy centrados en las cosas que importan, siempre surgen asuntos que nos interesan más o eso es lo que se dice. A mí por lo menos me pasa lo mismo que a España, cuando llega la hora de la siesta esté donde esté me da sueño. Todo es desde la generalidad, claro está.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Allá voy con otro estereotipo que muchos ya conocéis y que otros, como yo le hacemos mucho honor por el mundo.

Advertencias: inglés, francés, palabras feas en español, spanglish y un accidental Spain/UK leve y tonto que no pude evitar insertar.

¡A leer!

**Los españoles no saben hablar inglés**

Apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo en su mano y entornó los ojos en máxima concentración, ojos fijos y mandíbula tensa, lo que se decía una cara de concentración.

España observaba la hoja que tenía delante de él con tal escrutinio que se la hubiera aprendido de memoria, si hubiera entendido alguna palabra. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estresado y resopló muy molesto. ¡Maldito idioma incomprensible! ¡Malditas potencias anglosajonas! ¡Maldito jefe que tenía y su pasión por que aprendiera idiomas! ¡Maldito inglés!

¿Por qué tenía que aprender un idioma tan difícil? El castellano era mucho más sencillo, ¿por qué no lo hablaba todo el mundo? Si era uno de los idiomas más hablados del mundo.

Eso mismo le había dicho a su jefe cuando le había obligado a estudiar inglés después de haber tomado posesión de su cargo apenas unos meses antes:

_—_Mi idioma es uno de los más hablados del mundo_—_se había quejado él_—_. No tengo por qué aprender otro.

_—_El español es el segundo más hablado por detrás del chino mandarín y luego el inglés_—_le había contestado su jefe notablemente más harto de él_—_. Pero el inglés internacionalmente es el más utilizado. Si no quieres aprender inglés, perfectamente puedo mandarte a China. Serías el más aventajado de los países europeos, España. Ninguno sabe chino.

Él había tragado saliva al oír eso, no era que se llevase mal con China, en absoluto. Tenía buenas relaciones comerciales con él y gran parte de su población vivía en tierras españolas. Pero, aunque consideraba que vivía para trabajar, no le caía mal. Sin embargo, sólo de pensar en esas letras raras que usaba y ese idioma incomprensible, se le revolvían las tripas.

_—_El inglés es bastante necesario_—_dijo finalmente, aceptando.

Y allí se encontraba. Sentado en esa larga mesa rodeado de papeles con una gran ventana donde veía un deprimente paisaje nublado y sin parar de llover. Llover, llover, llover, todo el día lloviendo sin parar, ni siquiera en Galicia llovía tanto.

Su jefe le había mandado a Inglaterra a estudiar inglés. No podía ser Estados Unidos, Irlanda o Australia, no. Tenía que ser en Inglaterra, ni siquiera le podía haber mandado a Escocia.

Cuando había pensado que se le había olvidado todo ese rollo de idiomas, su jefe había vuelto a la carga, pero esta vez con la idea ya materializada y definitiva.

_—_¡España, ya lo tengo!_—_le había encontrado leyendo una de las cartas cansinas de Alemania quejándose de todo lo que él hacía y no le costó mucho desconectar para prestarle atención a él.

_—_¿Qué?_—_preguntó confuso_—_¿Qué tienes?

_—_En agosto vas a irte a estudiar inglés con Inglaterra_—_le contestó orgulloso su jefe, como si la idea fuera la mejor del mundo.

España se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente como si tratase de vislumbrar una mala broma o una coña, pero no. Su jefe le miraba emocionado con toda una carpeta de documentos que rápidamente averiguó que era para su viaje y esperando que la nación estuviese tan ilusionada como él. Podría haberse reído por esa cara de emoción, pero no le hacía la más mínima gracia, por dos razones: una, tenía que estudiar en verano y dos, tenía que ver el careto de Inglaterra durante un mes entero.

_—_¡Qué!_—_exclamó indignadísimo

_—_Pues eso_—_empezó a explicarle como si nada_—_. Quiero que aprendas a hablar inglés, España. Es una vergüenza que vayamos por el mundo y ninguno sepa hablar ni una palabra.

_—_¡Vale!_—_volvió a replicar la nación_—_. Pero quiero saber algo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser Inglaterra? ¡Es que quieres que me muera de hambre y de asco!

_—_No ha sido cosa mía_—_trató de explicarse su jefe_—_. El primer ministro británico me lo comunicó esta misma mañana, han debido de enterarse y te han ofrecido quedarte con ellos durante agosto.

_—_¿A cambio de qué?_—_preguntó España con una ceja arqueada.

_—_A cambio de nada, España- le contestó-. Te prometo que no han pedido nada, tú sólo tienes que estar allí con los gastos pagados por nosotros sin que te preocupes por nada.

_—_¿No decías a los españoles que a partir de ahora debíamos apretarnos el cinturón y tomar medidas más austeras?_—_preguntó España ya más desesperado_—_¡Esto es un gasto absurdo!

Todo lo que recibió de su jefe fue una larga charla acerca de lo importantes que eran las relaciones internacionales y la importancia de un idioma tan hablado como el inglés que era idioma oficial debido a la hegemonía estadounidense. Que si fuese él la primera potencia mundial, el idioma principal sería es castellano. Pero que como no lo era, le tocaba fastidiarse y aprender otro idioma y le daba la oportunidad de aprender uno más fácil porque era buena persona porque si fuera mala ya estaría él en China o quizá en Arabia aprendiendo lo que él denominaba "idiomas de países emergentes".

Sentía la cabeza llena de reproches e intentos de amenaza, utilizando a la población española fuera de su casa debido a la crisis como excusa para culparle de su situación por no querer aprender inglés. Así que desconectó como hacía siempre que no le interesaba lo que le decían. Veía a su jefe abrir la boca y mover las manos ayudando a su argumento, le estaba resultando muy cómico.

_—_¡Está bien!_—_le cortó de repente temiendo echarse a reír en cualquier momento_—_. Me iré con el imbécil de Inglaterra, pero como me muera de hambre, pesará sobre ti.

* * *

><p>Ahora, meses después, se planteaba la razón de por qué no dejó que la amenaza de irse a estudiar con China se llevase a cabo.<p>

Volvió a echar la mirada sobre los papeles que les habían dejado y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué narices significaban todas esas palabras. Sí, Inglaterra le había estado explicando durante varios días y horas montones de veces lo mismo, pero él estaba saturado y no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Al menos había aprendido a mandar a Inglaterra a la _shit_ de vez en cuando.

No comprendía la razón de por qué había verbos en pasado que eran iguales al presente, otros totalmente diferentes y otros terminados en –ed. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuáles eran?

"Tienes que estudiarte todas estas listas", le había dicho Inglaterra dándole unas hojas llenas de palabras, "si no te lo sabes, no vas a saber hablar en pasado, _Spain_. Y da gracias a que te he encontrado la traducción en español, que podría no haberlo hecho y haberte tenido toda la mañana buscando".

Los había mirado e intentado aprender, algunos ya los sabía de cuando había empezado a estudiar inglés en España con un profesor que le había asignado su jefe para que "no hiciera el ridículo más estrepitoso". Pero aún así, estaba cansado. Llevaba horas ahí metido y nunca había trabajado tanto, pero Inglaterra no paraba de entrar y salir para ver si estaba haciendo lo que le había dejado y no le dejaba descansar. Seguramente lo hacía aposta. ¡Maldito pirata!

Si antes lo hubiera mentado, el inglés antes aparece. Lo supo cuando abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos en su dirección con más rapidez que el resto de personas que trabajaban allí. Sabía que venía a ver qué hacía rápidamente para que no le diese tiempo a fingir que trabajaba. No tardó en oírle quejarse:

_—_¿Pero aún sigues así, _Spain_? Llevamos tres días con esto. ¡Pareces idiota!

_—_¡Oye, que no es tan fácil!_—_protestó España intentando defenderse_—_. Es tu estúpido idioma.

_—_Mi idioma está perfectamente_—_contestó Inglaterra mientras veía lo que su alumno improvisado hacía con una sonrisa de burla en la cara_—_. Eres tú el imbécil que no sabe ni armar una frase sencilla.

_—_Sí, que sé formar una_—_exclamó enfadado_—. __Go to shit, England!_

Le miró con orgullo por haber quedado por encima y le tendió todo lo que le había dado antes, ensanchando más la sonrisa. Si el inglés tenía ganas de tocarle las pelotas, él tampoco se quedaría corto:

_—_¡No entiendo nada, _mister_! ¿Podrías explicármelo otra vez?_—_preguntó poniendo una cara que al inglés no le hizo la más mínima gracia, sabía que le estaba haciendo enfadar.

__—_You're useless, spaniard!_—__le comenzó a gritar, provocando la risita del español_—_. Luego te lo volveré a explicar una vez más, es la hora de comer.

La cara de España cambió de golpe al escuchar esas últimas palabras. ¡No, otra vez no! ¿Por qué tenía que comer todos los días? Miró el reloj y vio que era mediodía.

_—_Es muy pronto, Inglaterra, no tengo hambre_—_trató de librarse_—_. O si quieres, puedo hacerte yo la comida. ¿No te parece mejor?

Recibió una sonrisa que no le gustó nada y después el inglés se marchó haciéndole señas para que le acompañase. Definitivamente después de ese suplicio, nadie dirá que es uno de los países más obesos de Europa, porque se iba a quedar en los huesos.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a encontrarse en aquel mismo lugar, ahora acompañado del hombre que más asco le daba por momentos, pensó que debía dar gracias a Dios por poder seguir vivo y con su estómago intacto.<p>

El día anterior le habían "deleitado" con una sopa de verduras que, a su modo de ver, parecía agua hervida con tropezones congelados de verduras que se descongelaban en ese momento. Algo insípido, pero aún soportable porque no lloraba su paladar. Pero ese día había deseado meterle la comida a Inglaterra por lugares feos, sólo por haberse burlado de él. Pensó por un momento que sería una deliciosa lasaña, por fin algo rico con lo que podría ponerse las botas. Cuando dio el primer bocado se quedó blanco de la impresión y examinó lo que quedaba en el plato. No podía ser, no podía haberle hecho eso. ¿Por qué la maldita lasaña tenía pepino en su interior?

Oyó de pronto a sus tripas rugir. ¡Mierda, se moría de hambre y la comida era horrible! ¿Por qué Dios, Inglaterra y su jefe le odiaban? No le quedaba de otra y comenzó a comérsela casi con lágrimas en los ojos, mascullando entre dientes otra frase que había aprendido muy bien: _I hate you, England!_ Pensó en Romano y en Italia y en lo que ambos llorarían si probasen ese atentado contra la naturaleza a una comida que ellos habían inventado y se lo comió sin pensarlo. Mejor comérselo él y nunca contarles nada a los hermanos.

_—_¿No decías que todo lo que cocinábamos aquí era asqueroso, _Spain?_—__preguntó Inglaterra más intrigado que burlón a su invitado, mientras lo veía comer como si pudiera volver a comer en días.

_—_Vete a la _shit_, Inglaterra_—_le contestó España mosqueado con la boca llena_—_. Tengo hambre.

_—_No entiendo nada de lo que dices_—_le contestó sonriente_—_. No es en qué idioma me hablas.

España se quedó pensado en lo que le había dicho. ¿Le había hablado en español? No, él había hablado en el idioma oficial de las naciones, ¿por qué no le entendía? Le miró fijamente y vio que se reía, pero no terminaba de entender por qué… ¿Acaso quería que le hablase en inglés? Sí, tenía que ser eso porque si no, no tenía nada sentido. Pues no tenía problema para seguir insultándole en inglés, eso lo tenía claro:

__—_Go to shit, England!_—__volvió a repetir España orgulloso de saber decir algo, ahora sólo tenía que decir que tenía hambre_—_. Yo… _I_—__ahora tenía que traducir "tengo hambre", pero ¿cómo?

Se puso a recordar lo que Inglaterra le había explicado días antes acerca del verbo que significaba ser o estar, pero él quería decir tener... "Tengo hambre", recordó de nuevo. Hambre era _hungry_, eso sí lo sabía. ¡Claro, era una necesidad como el sueño y la sed! Ya sabía lo que era.

__—_Go to shit, England! I am "hungry"_—__finalizó hablando como un autómata y con un raro acento que ni él mismo se reconoció. Pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Se quedó mirando convencido de haber herido en lo más profundo de su alma al inglés que tenía delante de él, pero se sorprendió al ver que éste se echó a reír a carcajadas. Repasó lo que había dicho y por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba el error, gramaticalmente no había cometido ningún error, ¿entonces qué pasaba?

_—_¿De qué _coño_ te ríes?_—_preguntó enfadado, enfatizando el taco en su idioma que, aunque no fuera a ser comprendido, daba más dureza a su pregunta.

_—_Lo siento_—_se disculpó Inglaterra calmándose_—_. Es que lo has dicho de una manera muy extraña.

_—_¿Lo he dicho mal?_—_preguntó España volviendo a darle vueltas a lo que había dicho.

_—_No, mal no_—_le contestó, pensando claramente en cómo decírselo para que le entendiera_—_. Lo que has dicho está bien, pero cómo lo has dicho no. Cuando habláis inglés los españoles siempre decís bien las frases pero al pronunciarla hacéis que me sangren los oídos.

Con una cara de "tendrías que oírte tú las atrocidades que dices cuando vienes a España", terminó sonriendo y preguntando:

_—_¿Cómo lo digo, entonces?

Entonces Inglaterra comenzó a darle un explicación basta y aburrida acerca de la fonética inglesa que era muy importante y a darle demostración de cómo decirlo mientras él se aguantaba la risa, hasta que le tocaba decirlo a él como el inglés lo decía y provocaba la risa de este último.

Así fue la hora de comer, intentando imitar el acento inglés y tratando de sonar lo menos "spanglish" que podía, pero le parecía irónico que él dejase de parecer español y no lo lograba.

Después de ello, había vuelto a dedicarse de pleno al estudio y esta vez sin poderse librar del inglés que estaba sentado a su lado. Miraba la calle sin que Inglaterra se diese cuenta, parecía que ya no llovía y quería que le diera el aire. Estar tantas horas ahí metido le estaba agobiando:

_—_¿Me dejas salir un rato a calle, Inglaterra?_—_preguntó en el idioma universal.

_—_¿Has dicho algo?_—_preguntó Inglaterra fingiendo que no le entendía para obligarle a hablar.

_—_¡Oh, perdón!_—_exclamó el español dándose de cuenta_—__Can I… salir_?_—_Mierda, pensaba para sí mismo, ¿cómo se lo digo ahora?_—_. _Can I go to… street… please?_

Miró a su profesor contento por haber salido del paso. Había trascrito del español al inglés lo que sabía y consideraba que lo había dicho bien. Pero cuando vio que Inglaterra no aprobaba lo que había dicho, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

_—_¿Está mal?

_—_Bueno, aparte de que está mal lo que has dicho_—_contestó sin delicadeza_—_. No me gusta que me hables de esa forma, _Spain._

_—_¿Qué forma?_—_preguntó confuso sin saber de que hablaba.

_—_No sé si en España lo haréis, pero a mí me gusta que me trates con el respeto que me merezco_—_le contestó muy digno.

_—_No lo entiendo_—_dijo el español más confuso que antes_—_. Si te he dicho _please_, ¿qué más tengo que decirte?

_—_Puedo suponer que no has mirado nada de lo que te dejé ayer, ¿no, _Spain_?_—_contestó Inglaterra enarcando una ceja.

España sintió que se ruborizaba por momento. ¿Lo que ayer había intentado mirar antes de quedarse dormido encima de las hojas era de lo que le estaba hablando? Miró a su profesor y empezó a balbucear:

_—_Es que me quedé dormido… Con este clima siempre tengo sueño. Pero lo miraré después, te lo prometo.

Inglaterra se quedó mirándole todo avergonzado y pareció relajar el gesto de riña. No dejaba de ser España que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad y hacía lo que podía.

__—_Could you let me go outside, please? _Eso es lo que tienes que decir_—_le contestó simplemente y añadió_—_. Y sí, puedes salir, que me estás poniendo de los nervioso, _spaniard_.

__—_Okey_—__contestó España levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla y desaparecer por ella, añadió_—__Merci beaucoup, Anglaterre!_

_—_¿Qué te dije de hablar otros idiomas, _stupid_?_—_comenzó a gritar desde la sala_—_ ¡Bien que sabes ese asqueroso idioma y el mío no! _Spain! Spain!_

Con todos esos gritos, España se alejó de allí corriendo entre risas. Cuando Francia le había dicho que hiciese eso, al principio no lo había entendido, pero cuando supo a qué se refería pensó que no podía marcharse de Inglaterra sin hacerlo. Le encantaba que el inglés perdiera las formas de las que tanto alardeaba.

Salió por la puerta y se encontró al lado de un enorme parque que se perdía de su vista. Lo que no podía negar, era que ese país era muy verde, pero no tenían que envidiarle nada sus tierras del norte. Lo que sí agradecía era aquella brisa húmeda y fría que le golpeaba en la cara logrando despejarle. Tenía frío, pero eso ya no era una novedad, la isla era tan fría como el maldito inglés y a veces hasta se sentía más deprimido por ese clima de un día nublado y otro también y siempre con frío. Se abrochó el abrigo hasta arriba y se quedó sentado en las escaleras de la casa viendo pasar gente de un lado a otro, escuchándoles hablar en su idioma y le daba envidia. "Si yo supiera inglés no tendría que soportar a este tío", se decía a sí mismo.

__—_Excuse me_—__oyó de pronto sacándole de sus cavilaciones y se encontró con un chico que se había acercado a él con un cigarro en la boca_—__Could you give me a Lighter, please?_

__—_Laita?_—__preguntó jurando que era eso lo que le había dicho y repitió la primera frase que decidió aprender antes de llegar_—_. _I… I don't understand you._

El chico apuntó a su cigarro e hizo un gesto de encender fuego, ¿querría un mechero? Decidió jugársela y buscó en su bolsillo uno que siempre llevaba y se lo tendió. Suspiró aliviado por ver que le comprendía y se devolvía tras un _Thanks. _Todos deberían comunicarse por gestos, es el idioma universal.

Pero aún le surgía la duda de cómo se decía esa palabra tan rara y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño diccionario que le había dado su jefe antes de marcharse y buscó mechero hasta que lo encontró y se fijó en la palabra _lighter_, imaginaba que no sería una palabra fácil como siempre.

_—_¿Qué estás buscando?_—_oyó por detrás y se encontró con Inglaterra, que seguramente había considerado que cinco minutos de descanso eran muchos para él.

_—_Palabras_—_contestó levantándose para acercarse a él_—_. Lo raro es que no me lo hayas preguntado de esa forma tan borde que tienes de llamarme _Espein._

_—_Te he dicho mil veces que no es _Espein_, es _Spain_—__le contestó_—_. No sabes decir ni tu nombre en inglés.

España le ignoró y volvió a entrar en la casa. Comenzaba a estar harto de todo y sólo esperaba que encima no le molestase más, su jefe le había advertido de que no hiciera ninguna tontería y no quería defraudarle.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla donde había pasado todo el día y esperó a que Inglaterra volviese. No tenía ganas de seguir estudiando, ya podría Inglaterra enrollarse y ponerle una película como hizo su profesor de inglés.

__—_England_…_—_decidió probar suerte cuando le vio entrar_—_. ¿Por qué no pones una película? Podrías ponerme la última de Harry Potter, que seguro que ya la tienes.

_—_¿Una película?_—_preguntó y, al ver la afirmativa del español, sonrió y añadió_—_. Vale te pondré una película, pero nada de Harry Potter. No te enterarías de nada.

_—_¿Me la vas a poner en serio?_—_preguntó sorprendido y asustado_—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora?

_—_Antes quiero que digas una cosa_—_contestó sonriendo Inglaterra sentándose a su lado_—_. No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepas decir bien _Spain._ Después, te prometo que te llevaré a cine.

Sabía que algo habría oculto, no podía fiarse del maldito inglés. De todo lo que había aprendido, lo que más le costaba era decir _Spain_. ¿La razón? No la sabía, pero cada vez que lo decía, a Inglaterra le hervía la sangre.

_—_Vale…_—_comenzó a tomar aire antes de decir_—_. _Espein._

__—_Holly shit__…_—__resopló el inglés inclinándose hacia su alumno_—Spain_, ya te he dicho mil veces que no se pronuncia la _e_ del principio, ¿no lo entiendes? Es _Spain_, no _Espain_, pronuncia sólo la _s._

_—_De acuerdo_—_contestó España pensando en todo lo que le había dicho_—_. _Espagne_…_—_se rió ante la broma que también le había sugerido Francia, pero, al ver su cara de cabreo, rectificó con las manos en alto como defendiéndose_—_¡No, no, es una broma, te lo prometo! A ver, _Sssespein._

_—_¿Otra vez _Espein_?_—_exclamó Inglaterra ya empezando a cabrearse_—_. Repite conmigo, _Sssspain._

Pero a España no le salía igual que a Inglaterra y este último cada vez se desesperaba más y más, ¿cómo era posible que no supiera decirlo? Si era fácil, era su maldito nombre. Pero ya cuando a la décima vez seguía diciéndolo mal, se desesperó. Se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa intentando calmarse. Eso no podía estarle pasando, estaba quedándose con él.

_—_¿Cómo es posible que no sepas decir algo tan simple? ¿Me están tomando el pelo?_—_preguntó fuera de sí

_—_¡Qué no!_—_contestó España también nervioso_—_¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si lo único que quiero es ir al cine?

_—_¡Es imposible!_—_siguió hablando desesperado_—_. Si es que no sé para qué me esfuerzo. Si no sabrías hablar mi idioma ni aunque te lo implantase directamente en el cerebro, no sabes ni dónde poner la lengua para decir tu propio nombre, es más, no sabes usarla más que para decir estupideces y además…

Fue algo muy raro, no sabía muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo dejándose llevar por el cabreo que llevaba sintiendo y las ganas de hacer callar al inglés de una vez. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, acababa de separarse de él, después de haberse lanzado para besarle con todo el ansia que le había dado el calentón anterior.

Inglaterra debía de estar tan sorprendido por su reacción que, por eso, no había hecho nada aún y le había permitido hasta introducir su lengua y juntarla con la suya. Le tenía cogido por la cara y no le soltaba haciendo más profundo ese beso inesperado. Cuando se separó, vio que el inglés le miraba con los ojos como platos y ligeramente sonrojado por la efusividad. Él también notaba el calor en sus mejillas, seguramente también estaba rojo, pero no le importó.

Miró al que era su profesor y dijo:

_—_Para que veas que uso la lengua para algo más de provecho que tu estúpido idioma. Me voy a ver Harry Potter y me da igual no enterarme. ¡Adiós!_—_pero antes de irse, se dio la vuelta otra vez y dijo_—_. Se dice _Spain_, ¿ya estás contento?

Tras decir eso, cerró la puerta y se oyeron los pasos cada vez más tenues hasta que se perdieron por el lugar. Inglaterra parecía haberse recobrado y se quedó mirando a la puerta con una sonrisa. Siempre son tan pasionales estos países mediterráneos y tan irascibles. Encima besaba bien el jodido español. Se acercó a la ventana del lugar para verle marcharse caminando deprisa y sin mirar más que para enfrente. Se iba a enterar al día siguiente cuando volviera para seguir estudiando, se iba a acordar de ese beso toda su vida por lo menos.

Tras una última mirada, salió de allí en busca del español, que seguramente con la prisa no sabría ni a dónde tenía que dirigirse y no le apetecía que se le perdiese. Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo para no perderlo de vista.

Conclusión: los españoles no hablamos muchos idiomas, utilizamos la lengua para otras cosas más interesantes que ni los ingleses pueden negarlo.

**Diccionario:**

_Shit_: Mierda

_Spain: _España

_Go to shit, England:_ Vete a la mierda, Inglaterra

_Mister: _Señor

_You're unless, Spaniard:_ Eres un inútil, español

_I hate you, England: _Te odio Inglaterra

_I am hungry: _Tengo hambre

_Could you let me go outside, please: _¿Me dejas salir fuera, por favor?

_Mercy beaucoup, Anglaterre:_ Muchas gracias, Inglaterra (francés)

_Stupid:_ Estúpido

_Excuse me:_ Perdona

_Could you give me a lighter, please?:_ ¿Puedes darme un mechero, por favor?

_I don't understand you:_ No te entiendo

_Holly shit: _algo así como un insulto de desesperación

_Espagne:_ España (francés)

Pongo todo en caso de que alguien no sepa ninguno de esos dos idiomas. Espero que os haya gustado.

En primer lugar, la comida que describo es totalmente auténtica, no me estoy quedando con nadie porque yo lo viví en mis carnes y aún me sorprende cómo no me puse en huelga de hambre al probar "delicias inglesas".

Muchísimos españoles saben muchos idiomas y el inglés incluso lo dominan mejor que algunos angloparlantes, eso lo sabemos todos, pero es verdad que no sale decir Spain, sale decir Espein. Me di cuenta de que es así cuando me lo comentó un profesor inglés y se desesperaba también, pero imagino que será normal, acostumbrados a decir España.

Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, chicos. Las Navidades se han juntado con los exámenes de enero y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, es algo realmente horrible

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencias anteriores**: cierto manifiesto antitaurino en este relato. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, he tratado de ser lo más objetiva y justa posible, pero es lo que yo pienso y he vivido en realidad.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews anteriores!

¡A leer!

**España es el país de las corridas de toros**

Era un día soleado y bochornoso, en una tarde perdida del mes de Julio. El calor era aplastante y el sol golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza, pero debía aguantar y ayudar a los que ya empezaban a tener ciertos indicios de insolación.

España sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí, en ese momento, dándole de beber a una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo muerta de calor. Miró al frente cuando tiró la botella de agua vacía y contempló la enorme plaza de toros de las Ventas de Madrid. Consultó su reloj, sólo quedaban cinco minutos hasta que el torero fuera tomado en brazos de la gente y todos comenzaran a salir del lugar.

Llevaban una hora esperando allí. Él había logrado escaparse del Palacio de Congresos, aunque intuía que los ministros hicieron la vista gorda y pudo escaparse sin problemas. Aunque sonase irónico, él tenía que estar allí. Junto con los manifestantes de la anti tauromaquia pintados de rojo simulando la sangre y con pancartas con toreros tachados o toros ensangrentados caídos en ruedos anónimos.

Ninguno de los manifestantes sabía quién era él, pero si lo hubieran sabido, seguramente estarían más convencidos de su propia lucha. Tenían a España de su parte y ello ayudaría a que, al final, esas prácticas fueran derogadas. Pero no podía llamar la atención, se formaría un conflicto tan grande entre taurinos y antitaurinos que las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Así que, allí se encontraba, con una gorra para protegerse del intenso sol veraniego y con unas gafas de sol, que ocultaban sus ojos verdes, el rasgo que daría más motivos para identificarle. Alguna vez en su vida, todos los españoles le han visto por lo menos una vez, ya fuera durante el discurso del Rey en Navidad o durante la jura del cargo de presidencia del Gobierno ante el Rey. Alguien podría tener muy buena memoria y recordarle.

La chica a la que acababa de regalarle su agua le invitó a sentarse junto a ella bajo un paraguas que se habría traído para cuando el sol fuera insoportable. Él la acompañó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miraba fijamente y preguntó:

_—_¿Te he visto alguna vez?

_—_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_—_preguntó poniéndose tenso. Era imposible que le hubiera reconocido.

_—_No lo sé_—_contestó ella mirándole más fijamente, sin decidirse a pedirle que se quitase las gafas de sol_—_. Cuando me has sonreído, me has recordado a alguien. Pero no sé a quién. ¡Da igual! A lo mejor me estoy confundiendo.

España no dijo nada. ¿Le había reconocido por su sonrisa? Bélgica siempre le decía que su seña de identidad era esa sonrisa boba y encantadora, pero él nunca le había hecho mucho caso. Se fijó en la chica que ahora estaba prestando atención a otro manifestante que le estaba contando algo. ¿Cuándo le habría visto? ¿En el mensaje del Rey o en el momento de ratificación de los nuevos gobiernos o quizá cuando volvía de alguna reunión europea cuando se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente? No lo sabía. Pero si quería pasar desapercibido, debía dejar de sonreír o reírse. Estar serio no se le daba muy bien.

Decidió pensar en la causa que pensaba proteger. Sin darse cuenta, rememoró el motivo por el que, en ese momento, se encontraba con tantas pancartas en la mano. Al principio, le gustaba la tauromaquia, se divertía mucho con la muleta, lidiando a su toro en el patio de atrás de su casa. A veces, incluso, se vestía con el traje de luces por completo y en una pequeña plaza de toros que tenía en su casa daba una exhibición de su arte frente a sus jefes o alguna nación que pasaba unos días con él. Nunca le hacía daño a su toro y todos los que tuvo los trató como parte de sus múltiples mascotas.

Pero un día, todo aquello cambió. Su jefe de allá por principios del siglo XX estaba mirándole divertirse con el toro de esa época y, cuando había terminado, se reunió con él, esperando poder hablar de los asuntos que los tenía centrados. Esa gran huelga general lo tenía realmente preocupado y paralizado, dejándole realmente debilitado y asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su pueblo.

Pero a su rey no parecía preocuparle mucho ese asunto. Nada más que ambos se internaron en su casa, lo primero que dijo fue:

_—_España, el toro que tienes es de lidia auténtico, ¿verdad?

_—_Eh, sí_—_afirmó la nación, realmente confuso_—_¿Por qué?

_—_¿Sabes que en un par de semanas empieza el enfrentamiento entre Joselito y Gallito, verdad?_—_le preguntó aunque sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa_—_. Ese toro de lidia que tienes es pura raza. Seguro que no tienes inconveniente con que sea la estrella del ruedo.

_—_¿Qué?_—_preguntó España indignado_—_¿Por qué?

_—_¿Es tu favorito, no?_—_preguntó el rey sabiendo otra vez la respuesta_—_. Nadie mejor que tú puede tener ese ojo para los toros, España. Es el indicado para la contienda en Madrid entre los grandes.

_—_¡No quiero!_—_exclamó España_—_. Es mío, no puedes quitármelo. ¿No habías venido a que solucionásemos los problemas de los trabajadores para que abandonasen la huelga?

_—_No saben ni lo que quieren, España_—_fue lo que le contestó restándole importancia_—_. Seguro que se pondrán mucho más contentos con este evento. No se da todos los días algo así.

España entonces sintió que quería cargarse a ese reyezuelo de tres al cuarto. No sólo no les preocupaba las demandas de los obreros ni del pueblo español, sino que trataban de acallar sus protestas, comprándoles con corridas de toros, en el que el protagonista trágico sería "el toro de lidia de España". No pensaba permitirlo.

_—_¡Me niego! ¿Qué clase de país crees que soy si no me preocupo por mi propia población? ¡Por mucho que les pongas una venda en los ojos, la crisis económica no se irá! Volverán a salir a la calle porque las cosas no van bien.

_—_Pero sí les escuchamos_—_contestó el rey sin comprender nada de lo que protestaba la nación_—_. Necesitan olvidarse de todos sus problemas ahora.

_—_Lo que necesitan es que mantengáis los derechos de su Constitución y que no les robéis, ni engañéis_—_dijo España finalmente, sonando demasiado duro para ser él, pero estaba enfermo a causa de las revueltas y no estaba de humor para tonterías.

El rey no le contestó, simplemente le dijo que ya hablarían otro día y abandonó su casa en el coche oficial. Pero España no sabía que lo peor vendría a continuación. Cuando él pensaba que respetaría su decisión de mantener el toro con él, no supo, hasta días después, lo equivocado que estaba.

Esta vez, su jefe no vino. Sino que vinieron un grupo de ganaderos de lidia sin su permiso a examinar al toro en cuestión. Cuando dieron su conformidad, le enseñaron una orden de su jefe para llevárselo a su ganadería para el día de Joselito y el Gallito a las Ventas y que no podía negarse porque eran deseos de su Majestad el rey de España.

Se lo llevaron sin que en ese momento pudiese hacer nada. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así. Se plantó en el Palacio Real y entró hasta las estancias del rey, donde se encontraba trabajando y se plantó delante de él, muy serio y furioso, algo poco propio de él. El rey le miró confuso y preguntó:

_—_¿Pasa algo, España?

_—_Quiero que me devuelvas a "Manolete"_—_contestó sin dejar amilanar, nombrando a su toro predilecto_—_. Y que se cancele el encuentro de la semana que viene para que escuches las demandas de los obreros. Es mi última palabra.

_—_Soy tu rey_—_contestó éste volviendo a escribir en sus hojas_—_. Estás obligado a hacer lo que yo te diga. Así que vendrás conmigo a ver la corrida.

España, furioso, puso con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a su jefe. El juego de miradas no parecía acobardar a ninguno de los dos. Él era una nación, sólo recibía las órdenes de su pueblo, que en ese momento se manifestaba por sus derechos, no de un rey egoísta que no le importaba:

_—_Espero que hagas lo que yo te digo que es mejor. Si no, te las verás conmigo_—_después de eso, se marchó de allí.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo que ocurrió es que "Manolete" fue sacrificado a petición del sádico público sediento de sangre y la ovación conjunta a los dos matadores famosos frente al rey de España y la nación horrorizada. Al final, lo habían logrado. La corrida había sido todo un éxito y la gran huelga general de 1917 fue olvidada por todos los dirigentes que allí se encontraban. Habían logrado todo lo que se habían propuesto, pero se habían llevado con ello consecuencias que no se esperaban. El peligro de inestabilidad de la corona y el odio a la tauromaquia de la nación española.

Desde entonces, las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Desde todo ese siglo hasta la actualidad, España creó asociaciones antitaurinas con el dinero de donaciones anónimas de personas que deseaban como él que esas prácticas terminasen, pero nadie nunca supo que el que estaba detrás de todo ello, era él. España, la nación de los toros. Ni siquiera aquellos intelectuales antitaurinos del siglo XX que le apoyaron sin reservas cuando comenzó con el movimiento antitaurino.

Francia y Portugal pronto se enteraron de sus manifestaciones y los convenció casi enseguida. Francia le siguió durante mucho tiempo, pero en la actualidad, parecía que su jefe le había convencido de dejar esas demandas y ya no le acompañaba a las manifestaciones y ni siquiera iba él a las de su país, donde el nivel antitaurino había aumentado considerablemente. Pero él no sólo había abandonado la lucha antitaurina, sino que la había declarado Bien Cultural Inmaterial. No sabía por qué le tenía tan abducido su jefe, pero hacía todo lo que le decía.

Portugal, por otro lado, siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer. A él sí le gustaban los toros y, quizá por llevarle la contraria, como siempre, se había declarado al principio totalmente en contra de sus demandas, aludiendo a la tradición de sus países antigua y que si no fuera por estas prácticas, esos toros se hubieran extinguido.

Así que, sabiendo cómo era su hermano en el tema de declararse en contra de todo lo que le propusiera, decidió invitarle a las fiestas de uno de sus pueblos, durante las fiestas taurinas, para concienciarle.

Recordó las barbaridades que le hacían al toro y cómo todos se burlaban y daban rienda suelta a su sadismo, aprovechándose de la debilidad y minoría del toro al que le había tocado esa suerte. Se acordaba del acorralamiento y acoso al que fue sometido, a la sangre que salían de las heridas que le había provocado y de las patadas proferidas por un puñado de brutos cobardes que no se atreverían con él si estuviera en perfectas facultades. Se acordó de "Manolete" y su destino final y se puso furioso. Miró a su compañero y vio que Portugal se entristecía y se ponía verde de la impresión.

Luego de eso, se puso furioso él, pero se dejó llevar por la furia y empezó a gritar en portugués y a insultar todo lo que sabía de español, sin pensar en nada más. España se encogió en ese momento, se le había olvidado decirle que en ese pueblo eran muy celosos de su fiesta y todo el que estuviera en contra recibía su merecido.

El resultado fue ese: los golpes y los puñetazos llovieron sobre los dos mientras trataban de escapar de la marabunta de personas enfurecidas. Pero al menos lo había logrado. Había convencido a Portugal y éste también se inició en la carrera de prohibir la tauromaquia en su país, a la par que él. Pero claro, nunca diría que fue alentado por España, antes de eso, se haría uno con él y con Francia.

Ahora, a veces, le veía en la televisión sin camiseta enfrente de cualquier plaza de toros tirado en el suelo, junto con cientos de manifestantes pintado de rojo o directamente con sangre, apoyando a su población y defendiendo los derechos de los animales. Si supieran los portugueses que aquel era su nación…

Lo mismo le pasó con sus ex colonias americanas, que, negándose a dejarse llevar por sus palabras, emprendieron sus propias acciones antitaurinas cuando les dio la gana. Siempre que pensaba en ello, España sonreía. Al menos lo estaban haciendo, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

_—_¡Ya salen!_—_oyó de pronto a lo lejos, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Se pusieron todos en acción. Se levantaron y se acercaron a las distintas salidas, que ya estaban protegidas con vallas por posibles enfrentamientos posteriores entre los taurinos y los antitaurinos. España había logrado posicionarse en la primera fila con su enorme pancarta y comenzó a ver a las primeras personas que salían del recinto. La mayoría eran gente mayor y por ello no los culpaba, eran hombres de su época que no habían conocido otra cosa en su juventud y ello les producía la satisfacción de recordar tiempos que, para ellos, fueron mejores, simplemente porque eran jóvenes. Pero a la gente de mediana edad y jóvenes, ¿por qué? No entendía a veces su propio país, en el cual se habían prohibido las peleas de gallos u otras tradiciones en las que se torturaban animales. ¿Por qué esta no? ¿Quién, un día se levantó y decidió, que esa sería su fiesta nacional? Que él supiera, él no lo había decidido y era España. No lo comprendía.

Comenzó la batalla de insultos y gritos. Siempre era igual, los antitaurinos gritaban y reclamaban la abolición de la tauromaquia a un lado de la valla y los taurinos les increpaban de forma ofensiva y les hacía gestos obscenos con las manos o llevándoselas a los genitales, como si así demostrasen tener más razón. Pero nunca llegaban a las manos entre ellos, la policía siempre estaba allí y todo quedaba en simples intercambios de insultos, gritos y ensalzamientos de la figura de la España taurina. Ante esas palabras, España torcía el gesto, ¿por qué siempre le usaba como excusa para dar apoyo a sus argumentos, por muy estúpidos que sonasen? Él estaba al otro lado de la valla, no con ellos, no tenían ninguna razón. Eso le hizo movilizarse más y agitar con más fuerza y energía su pancarta antitaurina.

Todo hubiera quedado más o menos como siempre de no ser por un pequeño detalle que no esperaba. Su jefe, el presidente del gobierno, estaba saliendo del recinto en ese momento escoltado por su séquito y acompañado por unos cuantos periodistas que le seguían. España tragó saliva, no quería ser descubierto frente a esa algarabía.

Pero todo fue tarde. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para huir, la fila se cerró y no le permitía pasar hacia el exterior y tampoco podía darse la vuelta por los empujones de los manifestantes. Trató de bajar la cabeza para no ser visto, pero fue demasiado tarde, su jefe estaba pasando por su lado y se había quedado parado frente a él, al haberle reconocido. España no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba perdido.

Pero su jefe se marchó sin decirle nada, sólo le miró por un momento sin dar ninguna prueba de lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia fuera. Él lo comprendió, era una forma de decirle, sin palabras, que ya se verían en su casa después y se sintió más nervioso. ¿Qué le haría?

La multitud se dispersó cuando la última persona que salía del recinto se marchó y se habían cerciorado de que nadie más quedaba allí, ni siquiera el matador, que ya había recibido por su puerta los gritos e insultos de los antitaurinos que se agolparon en su salida.

Cada uno se marchó a su casa, pero España se quedó rezagado en la plaza sin saber qué hacer. No quería otro enfrentamiento como el que tuvo hacía casi cien años con el rey, ahora que se comenzaba a llevar con su nuevo jefe. No tenía ganas de irse a su casa.

Mientras cavilaba sobre lo qué debía y no hacer, se le acercó alguien. Él levantó la vista y se encontró con la misma chica a la que había ofrecido agua horas atrás. Parecía muy contenta de verle y él sonrió inconscientemente, se había olvidado de que no debía sonreír, pero fue tarde, ella le dijo:

_—_Ya sé quién eres, te vi en el desfile de las fuerzas armadas del día doce de octubre que mi padre me hizo ver. Eres España, ¿verdad?_—_al ver que no contestaba, se apresuró a añadir_—_. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

_—_Lo soy_—_contestó él, poniendo fin a la expectación.

_—_¡Lo sabía!_—_celebró ella al oír la respuesta_—_. Sabía que eras tú, estoy muy contenta.

_—_¿Contenta?_—_preguntó él sin dejar de sonreír_—_¿Por qué?

_—_Porque eres de los nuestros_—_le contestó_—_. Ahora cada vez que esos retrógrados digan que España es taurina, me reiré de ellos_—_al ver la cara que estaba poniendo, volvió a añadir_—_. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, tranquilo. ¡Adiós, España!

Se despidió de él y, antes de marcharse corriendo, se acercó a él, depositando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla y diciéndole en un susurro:

_—_Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de ser española_—_después de decir eso, se marchó, dejando a la nación sonrojada y más feliz que nunca.

Con el recuerdo de aquel encuentro tan conmovedor, España llegó a su casa, sintiendo que los pies no rozaban el suelo. Nunca le habían dicho con tanta ilusión que se alegraban de pertenecer a él y se sentía como si estuviese enamorado. Flotando de felicidad por los lugares y temiendo no poder volver a pisar el suelo.

Pero la burbuja estalló, cuando se encontró en su despacho a su jefe. No sabía cuándo habría llegado, pero se había sentado en su sillón y estaba leyendo el periódico despreocupadamente. Cuando vio entrar a la nación en el lugar, dejó el periódico y le observó hasta que tomó asiento y comenzó a prestarle atención.

Su jefe se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar paseos por la estancia sin decirle nada, cosa que le comenzó a enfadar. Si quería decirle algo, que se lo dijera, no que se pusiera a dar vueltas sin parar.

_—_España…_—_comenzó a decir, como si temiera lo que iba a preguntar a continuación_—_¿Tú estabas en la manifestación de las Ventas?

_—_Sí_—_afirmó simplemente el susodicho, enfocando sus ojos verdes fijamente en su interlocutor.

_—_Imaginaba_—_contestó su jefe_—_¿Por qué?

_—_Porque soy antitaurino_—_contestó de forma simple una vez más.

_—_¿Desde cuándo?_—_preguntó su jefe, seguramente planteándose hablar con su predecesor sobre ese tema del que no estaba enterado.

_—_Desde hace siglos_—_volvió a contestar_—_. Pero nadie lo sabía, no te preocupes.

Su jefe suspiró y se quedó enfrente de él, mirándole fijamente. Parecía querer buscar las palabras adecuadas para poderlo decir, lo que finalmente decidió decir a continuación:

_—_España… verás, no sé qué es lo que te ha llevado a ser de esta manera. No te voy a impedir que seas lo que tú quieras, claro está, al fin y al cabo tú eres dueño de tus opiniones, pero debes entender que hay españoles que les gustan los toros y no puedes obligarles a que los odien.

_—_Lo sé_—_contestó España_—_. Pero también cada vez son menos los interesados. Hoy de las Ventas salisteis muy pocos y cada vez en más territorios españoles se abolen estas prácticas.

_—_También lo sé, pero debes comprender que la gente necesita tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a vuestros deseos_—_le contestó_—_. Seguramente… seguramente en unos años, todo esto se haya perdido y nadie querrá saber nada de los toros. Eres libre de protestar y tratar de concienciar a los españoles de todo esto, España. Pero no olvides que todos, taurinos y antitaurinos, son españoles y tienes que apoyar a todos, sin importar sus creencias u opiniones.

España asintió, ya lo sabía, ya lo creía que lo sabía. Él había estado en la redacción de la Constitución, ese hombre no le podía andar contando milongas. Pero tenía razón, tarde o temprano todo eso cambiaría y todos los españoles se concienciarían que era un buen cambio, sólo debía esperar.

Su jefe, entonces, sonrió y le mostró unas entradas. España las cogió y, cuando vio de lo que se trataba, casi se cae de espaldas. Eran dos entradas de palco para ver el clásico Madrid-Barça de la Copa del Rey. Miró a su jefe y le vio sonreír, entonces dijo:

_—_Puede que seas antitaurino y yo no, España. Pero sé que en esto, ambos estaremos de acuerdo. ¿Me acompañarás?

_—_Nunca podría estar más de acuerdo, jefe_—_se apresuró a contestar_—_¿Nos vamos?

Entonces los dos se marcharon al partido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Conclusión: en España, la tradición de la tauromaquia cada vez es menos popular entre los españoles. El fútbol, a día de hoy, es lo que más une a españoles todas las semanas, ya sea para celebrar las victorias o insultarse por las pérdidas.

FIN. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Es cierto que en España cada vez la tauromaquia es menos importante para los españoles, ya que el fútbol ha ganado muchísimos adeptos desde hace muchísimos años y, con los triunfos que estamos teniendo últimamente, ha ganado mucho más. Yo también prefiero que a la gente le guste el fútbol, a decir verdad.

Por otro lado, también es cierto que España no es el único lugar con esta tradición, en Portugal y Latinoamérica también se dan y, aunque los franceses digan que no, allí también y con Sarkozy ahora aún más.

Me pareció justo decir que fue España el que inició las prácticas antitaurinas, muchas Comunidades Autónomas las han prohibido y más fiestas de ese estilo también. Ya es hora de quitarnos este estereotipo, de una vez.

Al toro de España le puse Manolete, como el torero. Fue simplemente porque nació el mismo año que la gran huelga general de 1917 y me pareció curioso porque también coincidió con la época de esplendor de lo taurino de la mano de Joselito y Gallito.

En fin, espero, una vez más que os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Creo que tardé mucho en actualizar y lo siento de veras. He estado muy ocupada estos días y me ha costado mucho poder continuarla, pero bueno aquí está.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** AU con nombres humanos y algunas palabras feas en spanglish.

¡A leer!

**Los camareros en España son muy maleducados, gritan mucho y no hablan inglés**

Nunca pensó que el verano se le fuera a hacer tan largo, ni tan insoportable como para desear que nevara, hiciera frío y todas esas malditas personas explotadoras se largaran a sus malditos países.

Antonio era un chico muy paciente, nunca se enfadaba y procuraba siempre ver el lado positivo de las cosas, pero todo eso le desbordaba de tal manera que de un momento a otro iba a provocar un genocidio masivo. Llevar trabajando desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, con una simple parada para comer de media hora y sin apenas haber dormido, era un motivo más que suficiente para desear dejar aflorar esos instintos homicidas.

"Antonio, lleva esta botella de agua a la mesa 3, Antonio, lleva esto a las mesas 7, 8, 9 y 10, Antonio, tienes que subir a recoger los vasos que los clientes pretendían llevarse y que no podemos permitir, Antonio…"

Creía que si alguien volvía a decir Antonio una vez más, al día siguiente se iba al registro civil a cambiárselo. No podía más. Se sentó durante un momento que le habían dejado vivir entre cambios de turno y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, suspirando agotado.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba pasando por ese empleo de mierda cuando era licenciado en derecho e hispánicas y tenía dos másters? ¿Por qué no estaba trabajando en un bufete o en una empresa seria? ¿Por qué no se pegaban los empresarios por contratar a alguien tan cualificado como él? Suspiró aún más fuerte. Bien sabía la respuesta que resumía todas esas preguntas en una sola palabra: Paro.

Se había licenciado después de muchos años de esfuerzo hacía tres años, en los cuales todo lo que había trabajado había sido dándole clases de español a extranjeros y en Estados Unidos y Alemania, pero, como se había esperado, empleos de poca monta que le habían llevado a volverse a España a buscar cualquier cosa.

Y ahora estaba allí, trabajando en un hotel de Salou, intentando poder ganar algo de dinero para ahorrar y ayudar a su familia a seguir pagando la hipoteca. Había recibido el soplo por parte de un ex compañero de la universidad y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, en cuanto aceptaron darle trabajo sin firmar un contrato, hizo las maletas y se marchó para allí.

Sabía que no debía pensar en lo mucho que se arrepentía. La situación estaba muy mal en su entorno y debía de tirar con lo que pudiese. Corrían tiempos duros y debía afrontarlos con total fortaleza.

Así que, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, volvió a levantarse para iniciar una vez más la dura jornada laboral. Cuando llegó a la barra del bar donde le tocaba el turno en ese momento vio que la compañera con la que mejor se llevaba estaba ya allí trabajando. Al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar.

Se adentró a su nuevo lugar de trabajo ya preparado para iniciar su horario. Su compañera, en cuanto le vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dijo:

_—_Me alegro de que te toque conmigo Antonio, así no me sentiré tan agobiada.

_—_Sí la verdad es que contigo estoy mucho mejor, Emma_—_contestó él sonriéndole mientras veía que la gente comenzaba a acercarse.

La verdad es que no comprendía que hacía Emma allí. Era una chica preciosa profesora de francés procedente de Bélgica, que llevaba el mismo tiempo trabajando allí que él. Ella había dicho que había buscado ese trabajo de cara al público para perfeccionar su español y Antonio tampoco era algo que entendiese porque tenía un español más que aceptable. Tenía algo de acento afrancesado, pero era comprensible.

No pudieron hablar más porque de repente una marabunta de ingleses y alemanes sedientos de cerveza y otros tipos de alcohol hizo su aparición. Comenzaba la lucha.

_—_¡Ponme una birra!_—_oyó a lo lejos una voz con un marcado acento germano.

_—_A mí otra_—_se oyó varias voces como si de ecos se tratase.

_—_A mí ponme un mojito, una de caipiriña y dos chupitos de whisky escocés_—_otras doscientas órdenes desde diferentes frentes.

Se empezó a poner manos a la obra, sacar el hielo, tener vasos de diferentes tamaños limpios, mantener las botellas a punto para no equivocarse, recordar a qué le echaba rajita de limón o naranja. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez como para hacer las cosas tan bien. Antonio, por suerte, no tenía mucho problema, de los mil trabajos que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida laboral, el oficio de camarero lo había desempeñado en múltiples ocasiones. Algo de experiencia sí que tenía.

Sin embargo, veía con problemas a Emma, ella parecía estar más torpe en ese aspecto y la había tenido que ayudar en un par de ocasiones diciéndole donde se encontraban una u otras cosas. Ello parecía irritar a varios clientes que parecían creerse los únicos que allí se encontraban y empezaban a maldecir en sus propios idiomas.

Antonio entendía lo que estaban diciendo y hacían que él comenzase a molestarse. No tenían por qué estar enfadados, estaban de vacaciones y ellos no. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y todo el día para pedir y sólo se les ocurría ir todos a la vez. No eran dioses ni robots.

_—_¡Venga ya!_—_oyó de pronto una voz que sobresalía por encima de las demás, llamando la atención de los dos camareros_—_. He pedido una cerveza hace una hora, _bloody hell_!

Conocía esa voz. Era un inglés que ya llevaba dos semanas hospedado en el hotel, de sobra conocido por todos los empleados del hotel por su estúpida manía de tirarse a la piscina desde la terraza de su habitación y su capacidad casi inhumana de tragar alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana. Antonio ya había tenido que llamar a la ambulancia para que se lo llevaran a él y sus amigos por comas etílicos. Sabía que se llamaba Arthur Kirkland y que era un universitario inglés. Todos le tenían mucha manía.

_—_¡Ya va!_—_gritó él por encima del griterío.

__—_Come on!_—__continuó el inglés aporreando la barra y siendo animado por sus ebrios amigos_—_¡No tenemos todo el día! Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

Ante todos esos gritos, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Antonio fue poner sobre la barra la jarra con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando enmudecido al chaval. Le miró fijamente, como si le retase a decir algo más, pero éste cogió su cerveza y se alejó de allí totalmente azorado.

Durante su turno, por fin tuvieron bajo control todas las demandas de los clientes y fueron alejándose de la barra dándoles por fin un respiro. Recogieron las jarras que habían dejado abandonadas al rato y Antonio sintió lástima por tener que tirar jarras medio llenas, ¿para qué las despreciaban si casi no las habían probado?

_—_Luego dicen que hay crisis_—_protestó Emma llevándose una bandeja llena de canapés que unos clientes habían despreciado_—_. Encima estos estaban muy buenos. Feliciano no estará muy contento con esto.

Antonio pensó en ese cocinero italiano y sintió lástima. Era un chico torpe y bastante perezoso, pero todos reconocían que era todo un chef, sobre todo a lo que la pasta se refería y además era toda una pasión para él. Sabían que cuando tenían que tirar la comida que él ideaba y preparaba con todo el esmero del mundo, se ponía bastante triste.

_—_Bueno, podemos evitarle un disgusto_—_dijo Antonio cogiendo uno de la bandeja y dándoselo a comer a su compañera directamente a la boca.

Ella se rió y se lo comió. Luego miraron a ambos lados para ver que no había nadie a la vista y empezaron a coger canapés hasta que dejaron el plato vacío. Ambos celebraban su travesura cuando de repente oyeron una voz a sus espaldas:

_—_¿Qué hacéis, idiotas?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta sintiendo el corazón salirse del pecho del susto y se relajaron en cuanto vieron que quien estaba allí era Lovino. Allí estaba el hermano mayor de Feliciano, nacido en el sur de Italia y con muy malhumor que demostraba a todas horas, sobre todo con Antonio, su mejor amigo. Se conocieron el primer día que el italiano le insultó a modo de saludo y Antonio pensó que era un chaval muy gracioso.

_—_¡Hola Lovi!_—_le saludó con alegría_—_. Lástima, has llegado tarde. Los canapés de tu hermano estaban deliciosos.

_—_¡Imbécil!_—_le espetó el italiano, no le hacía gracia que alabasen a su hermano en su presencia_—_. Vengo a decirte que el director quiere verte. Seguro que algún estúpido alemán se ha quejado de tu imbecilidad.

Antonio tragó en seco. El director quería verle, ¿por qué? Se puso a pensar si habría hecho algo mal y no recordaba nada. ¿Qué podría haber sido? Miró a Emma y vio que ella se encogía de hombros y se ofrecía a acompañarle, pero él rehusó. No quería que la riñesen por faltar a su puesto. Así que se despidió de los dos y fue hacia allí.

* * *

><p>Cada día, sin duda, estaba más enfadado y asqueado de su vida y de su trabajo. Había recibido una reprimenda por parte de su jefe de tal magnitud que incluso le había amonestado. La razón de todo ello, el maldito inglés. No contento con haberle hecho enfurecer en la barra, cuando se fue de allí lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a quejarse de sus "malos modos" y "falta de educación con los clientes del hotel". Su jefe ni siquiera se molestó en saber sus explicaciones ni le dejó defenderse, así que se quedó con la amonestación y con la moral más baja que nunca.<p>

En ello pensaba mientras limpiaba las mesas del bar de la piscina. El día estaba muy tranquilo, la mayoría de los clientes se habían ido a la excursión a Tarragona que el hotel había organizado o estaban en la playa, así que estaban en relativa paz. Podía ver a pocas personas en la piscina, entre ellos a los hermanos italianos. No sabía cómo se habían escabullido del trabajo sin que el supervisor les persiguiese, pero allí estaban lanzándose agua y Lovino haciendo aguadillas a Feliciano mientras el pequeño de los dos trataba de escaparse medio llorando. Era una imagen muy cómica.

Sin embargo, estaban dando mucho espectáculo y sólo consiguieron que la gente se fuera alejando de ellos, molestos con su escándalo.

Antonio sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercó a una mesa a tomar el pedido a dos alemanes. Ya los conocía, eran dos hermanos que siempre estaban allí a esa hora para tomar grandes jarras de birra hasta que el mayor de los dos, un albino un tanto escandaloso, casi no podía con su alma y su hermano pequeño se lo llevaba a rastras. Sabía que se llamaban Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt o algo así y que estaba pasando todo el mes allí.

_—_¿Otra vez tienes turno?_—_preguntó sorprendido el menor de los hermanos en un español bastante envidiable, mientras apartaba la tercera cerveza de Gilbert de forma disimulada_—._ Si esta mañana también estabas, Antonio.

_—_Es que tenemos poco personal_—_contestó él tranquilamente antes de preguntar si otra ronda.

_—_Y ponnos unas tapas, Antonio_—_exclamó de pronto Gilbert en un español muy rápido_—_. Que a Lud le gusta mucho la comida de este hotel.

_—_Pues si veis a aquel muchacho de la piscina que corre aterrorizado_—_al ver que los alemanes asentían, prosiguió_—_. Es el jefe de las cocinas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole incrédulos y mientras se alejaba a tomar nota a otra mesa le pareció ver que Ludwig parecía mirarle con otros ojos y que se le notaba un tanto perturbado. Sonrió ante todo aquello, le encantaban esos tipos de enredos.

Con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, se aproximó a la siguiente mesa. En ella estaba una pareja de chicos nórdicos con su niño que parecían muy entretenidos mirándose de reojo y volviendo la vista a otro lado, sonrojados. ¡Estos nórdicos! Ellos llevaban apenas tres días de vacaciones allí y todos los empleados ya se sabían su vida. Se habían enterado de que se habían casado en Suecia, donde sí se permitían los matrimonios homosexuales y habían adoptado a un niño inglés que correteaba por el bar vestido de marinero. Le gustaban los nórdicos, solían dejar buenas propinas, pero eran muy estrictos y bastante quisquillosos.

Pero simplemente les atendió y se fue. Más de una vez, el sueco había torcido el gesto ante su acento profundamente castellanizado en inglés, pero no le había dado ninguna importancia. La verdad es que le daba igual, al menos sabía inglés y nadie se había esforzado por hablar en español más que los dos alemanes.

De mal humor tomó la bandeja que le ofrecía en la barra su compañero, también español y que casi parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro. Llevaba todo el día trabajando y la fiesta de empleados de la noche anterior no parecía haberle sentado muy bien.

Con una sonrisa de ánimo y complicidad a su pobre compañero, cogió las cosas y se dirigió a las diferentes mesas y fue sirviendo lo pedido. La piscina se había vuelto a llenar de gente y pudo notar que los italianos se habían escabullido al ver que el socorrista se acercaba y podía descubrirlos. A su alrededor había mucho ruido de gritos y de zambullidas y notó que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, cada momento del día tenía más claro que la fiesta de empleados fue un error.

_—_¿Perdone?_—_preguntó elevando el tono de voz mucho más que antes.

_—_¡Una cerveza!_—_contesto un cliente también europeo que parecía disgustado por sus gritos.

_—_¿Cerveza?_—_volvió a preguntar incapaz de entender bien por el ruido que se había formado, maldecía que los del club de aerobic hubieran puesto en ese momento la música tan alta.

_—_¡Sí!_—_contestó voceando el hombre claramente molesto.

Antonio asintió y se alejó, pero aun así pudo oírle algo en su idioma por lo bajo, seguramente le había insultado. ¡Por dios! No oía nada, ¿qué había de malo que elevase el tono de voz?

Con la bandeja llena de bebidas y comidas, continuó su recorrido. Dejó la quinta ronda de cerveza de los alemanes junto con las tapas que habían pedido. Gilbert ya parecía empezar a adormecerse y a balbucear incoherencias y Ludwig le había preguntado que si sabía donde se había ido el cocinero italiano, asegurándose que quedara claro que sólo quería felicitarle por lo deliciosa que había estado la comida.

Antonio, con una sonrisa, le prometió que hablaría con él para presentárselo y se alejó de ellos pensando en lo que dirían tanto Feliciano cuando se enterase como Lovino, demasiado sobreprotector con su hermano.

Sin embargo, su jornada no podía acabar bien. Cuando ya sólo le quedaba repartir una ronda de pedidos para poder irse a su habitación a descansar, algo imprevisto pasó. Iba distraídamente pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente, algo impactó contra él con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo con todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja y cayó encima de él y el otro cuerpo que se le había cruzado.

Una botella de Coca Cola impactó contra su cabeza sin romperse, dejándole bastante atontado durante un rato. Notó que alguien trataba de levantarle y de pronto, el ruido de cristales cayendo de su cuerpo al suelo pareció devolverle a la realidad y se levantó del suelo asustado.

Miró a todas partes, un montón de clientes, su compañero y, extrañamente, Lovino estaban alrededor suyo intentándole ayudar y en el suelo descubrió a los dos causantes de su accidente. Uno de ellos el maldito inglés otra vez que trataba de levantarse y en el otro lado había otro que conocía muy bien, un cliente francés llamado Francis Bonnefoy, que era de sobra conocido por todos por su habilidad de sobar indistintamente mujeres y hombres sin ser descubierto nunca. El propio Antonio había sido víctima suya en alguna ocasión, pero ese no era el caso.

Arthur Kirkland se levantó siendo ayudado por otros empleados y, tras sacudirse la ropa, se volvió hacia el francés sonrojado y comenzó a insultarle en inglés sin que nadie pudiera entender lo que decía y volvió a echar a correr sin importarle que sangrara ligeramente por el brazo. Todo el mundo imaginó que el chico habría sido víctima de sus manoseos

El francés por su parte se levantó y vio que él era el más perjudicado por los cristales, aunque no tanto como el camarero. Antonio estaba harto, estaba harto de poner una buena cara cuando tenía que trabajar tantas horas seguidas, harto de soportar las órdenes de los clientes, harto de que le amonestasen, harto de todo.

Así que, sin pararse a pensar en qué lugar se encontraba soltó una maldición lo más alto posible y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar de la forma más patética que le permitían sus magulladas piernas, sin importarle el estropicio. Que lo hiciese otro, a él ya le daba igual todo. Lovino le siguió y le decía:

_—_¡Idiota! No puedes largarte sin más. Tienes que mandar a alguien a que limpie eso e ir a curarte. ¡Nos vamos a meter en un lío!

El español respiró hondo y siguió caminando sin responder. Lovino se alejó con él sin dejar de hablarme.

_—_Estos españoles son unos maleducados_—_comentó una mujer rubia que estaba ayudando al francés a levantarse_—_. Encima que le ayudamos, se va así sin decir nada y dejando todo esto hecho un desastre.

El otro camarero español no dijo nada y se apresuró a recoger todo lo que había por el suelo. No quería que su compañero se metiese en problemas y rápidamente fue ayudado por otros empleados mientras la reunión que se había montado allí se iba disgregando. Francis fue llevado por la mujer de antes mientras este se masajeaba la cabeza de una forma bastante atractiva. Tenía que aparentar encontrarse bien aunque fuera sólo durante el trayecto que aquella mujer lo ayudaba.

Mientras Ludwig Beilschmidt veía al español siendo acompañado por su compañero a donde él suponía que tenían la enfermería. Recordó lo que antes habían comentado de su comportamiento y no podía evitar estar más en desacuerdo. Siempre que bajaba a la terraza o a cenar siempre estaba trabajando, soportando la mala educación de algunos clientes, haciendo de niñeras de otros para que no se hiciesen daño y siempre con una sonrisa, al igual que la mayoría. No podía evitar comprender por lo que estaban pasando los países de aquellos trabajadores para tener que estar así para no perder sus empleos…

_—_¡A la piscina!_—_oyó de pronto una voz profundamente conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_—_¡No, Gilbert!_—_gritó el alemán echando a correr en dirección a la piscina.

Gilbert se había tirado en plancha y por el sonido de la zambullida debió haberse hecho mucho daño en el estómago. Ludwig se apresuró a lanzarse a rescatarlo antes de que le diera un corte de digestión o se hiciera daño. La última vez que se llevaba a su hermano de vacaciones.

Conclusión: los españoles, como a todos, tenemos malos días, nos gusta hablar en nuestro país en nuestro idioma y tenemos tendencia a hablar muy alto por el nivel de ruido que hay alrededor.

FIN. España país de camareros o esa es la impresión que me da a mí que cada vez más se nos da esa etiqueta. Siempre he oído esas cosas acerca de los camareros españoles. Hay de todo como en todas partes, pero no es un oficio muy gratificante, se meten mucho contigo y siempre estás estresado. No sé, me parece muy normal que llegue un momento en que no estén de buen humor, sobre todo cuando no paras de currar.

Además la crisis y el paro juvenil está haciendo que gente con estudios tengan que verse en situaciones como esta, trabajar como camareros y trabajando como esclavos. Es una realidad muy triste, la verdad

Los ingleses sí que se tiran desde las terrazas a las piscinas y realizan destrozos en las costas españolas borrachos como cubas, los alemanes beben cerveza sin parar y se ponen colorados al sol, eso no es un estereotipo.

Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
